Create You're Warrior
by SadisticUnicorn
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**I took down my old one and was going to turn it into a form but forms confuse me. o.0 These things are overused and everything I know but I don't think I could make all these cat's myself so I'm asking you guys for help. Please read the rules they are very important and not just there for show.**

**#1. No outrageous names.**

**#2. Apprentices and kits can't have warrior names already picked out for them.  
**

**#3. Use my cat sheet below.  
**

**#4. Don't make the cat's MarySue or anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Clans-**

**SandClan- SandClan warriors live in high, red rocky slopes that eventually turn to soft red sand. They are somewhat like SkyClan warriors and have strong hind legs for leaping up rocks. They eat lizard's, snakes, buzzards, hawks, eagles, and the occasional rabbit or rat. SandClan camp is in a low rocky outcrop that is near a pool of water.  
**

**HillClan- HillClan warriors live in the rolling plains and sweeping valleys. They can be compared to WindClan warriors except they are used to hunting under the shade of trees but not in thick undergrowth. They have long legs for running and can be a little nervous. HillClan warriors eat rabbits, hares, falcons, eagles, moles, and squirrels. They camp in a small grove of trees.  
**

**MarshClan- MarshClan warriors live in a thick and gloomy swamp. They can be compared to ShadowClan warriors in character. MarshClan warriors hunt lizards, frogs, toads, snakes, moles, rabbits, and squirrel. They camp in a high part of their territory to help the ground stay dry for their clan mates. At times they have troubles with poisonous reptiles, quick sand, foxes, and the occasional lone wolf.  
**

**StormClan- StormClan warriors live in a lush and thick forest. They are like ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors though are a little bit stricter to the warrior code. These cats hunt rabbits, mice, shrews, squirrels, small birds, and some even swim and fish! They camp near a large stream in a small hollow. At times they have troubles with gators, foxes, badgers, and floods.**

**

* * *

**

**SandClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1

2

3

Kits:

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**HillClan-**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1

2

3

Kits:

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**MarshClan-**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1

2

3

Kits:

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**StormClan:**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1

2

3

Kits:

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**Cat Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank: (If leader put how many lives)  
**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Additional Info:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have the full authority to not except you're cats if I don't see them fit. Thank you Kiwifeather, Lolzkitty, NancyDrewSMARTISCUS, and Starwhisker of Thunderclan for submitting cats. NancyDrewSMARTISCUS I can't except any of your cats except Lonestar, Flowertail, and Cliffheart but I also want others to get a chance for higher ranking positions so I only excepted Cliffheart. Sorry if this offends you in anyway I really am glad for your help. **

**Please read this but there isn't exactly a main clan, so Lolzkitty I put your two apprentices wherever.  
**

**Rules:  
**

**#1. No outrageous names.**

**#2. Apprentices and kits can't have warrior names already picked out for them.  
**

**#3. Use my cat sheet below.  
**

**#4. Don't make the cat's MarySue or anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Clans-**

**SandClan- SandClan warriors live in high, red rocky slopes that eventually turn to soft red sand. They are somewhat like SkyClan warriors and have strong hind legs for leaping up rocks. They eat lizard's, snakes, buzzards, hawks, eagles, and the occasional rabbit or rat. SandClan camp is in a low rocky outcrop that is near a pool of water.  
**

**HillClan- HillClan warriors live in the rolling plains and sweeping valleys. They can be compared to WindClan warriors except they are used to hunting under the shade of trees but not in thick undergrowth. They have long legs for running and can be a little nervous. HillClan warriors eat rabbits, hares, falcons, eagles, moles, and squirrels. They camp in a small grove of trees.  
**

**MarshClan- MarshClan warriors live in a thick and gloomy swamp. They can be compared to ShadowClan warriors in character. MarshClan warriors hunt lizards, frogs, toads, snakes, moles, rabbits, and squirrel. They camp in a high part of their territory to help the ground stay dry for their clan mates. At times they have troubles with poisonous reptiles, quick sand, foxes, and the occasional lone wolf.  
**

**StormClan- StormClan warriors live in a lush and thick forest. They are like ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors though are a little bit stricter to the warrior code. These cats hunt rabbits, mice, shrews, squirrels, small birds, and some even swim and fish! They camp near a large stream in a small hollow. At times they have troubles with gators, foxes, badgers, and floods.**

**

* * *

**

**SandClan**

Leader:

Deputy:Cliffheart- Tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Moonwatcher- Muscular gray tabby and white tom with green eyes.

2Nettleclaw- Long haired ginger and white scarred tom with green eyes. _Robinpaw's father & Flowerrush's mate_

3Cherryspots- Dark red long haired tom with darker red spots and amber eyes. _Goosekit's father & Snowflake's mate_

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Robinpaw- Small dark ginger she-cat with expressive green eyes.

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Flowerrush- Delicate gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

2Snowflake- Small, fluffy she-cat with a silky white pelt. Has icy blue eyes. _Mother of Goosekit_

3

Kits:Goosekit- Gray spiky haired tom with dark red paws, tail, and spots. Has icy blue eyes.

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**HillClan-**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Silverpaw- Tall silver she-cat with blue eyes.

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1

2

3

Kits:

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**MarshClan-**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Halepaw- Misty, blue/silver tom with white paws and muzzle. Has blue eyes.**  
**

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1

2

3

Kits:

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**StormClan:**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Violetpaw- Pitch black she-cat with sharp claws and purple eyes.

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1

2

3

Kits:

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**I placed in my Oc's Cherryspots, Snowflake and Goosekit and I plan on Goosekit at least being a secondary character but I'll need more cats and more main positions are still open.**

**Cat Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank: (If leader put how many lives)  
**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Additional Info:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the warriors so far. There is no more room for kits and queens in StormClan so try to fill up other clans too. (Like HillClan) *shifty eyes***

**To Lolzkitty- I kinda like Violetpaw but at the moment I'm not really sure. Just gotta wait and see.**

**Rules:  
**

**#1. No outrageous names.**

**#2. Apprentices and kits can't have warrior names already picked out for them.  
**

**#3. Use my cat sheet below.  
**

**#4. Don't make the cat's MarySue or anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Clans-**

**SandClan- SandClan warriors live in high, red rocky slopes that eventually turn to soft red sand. They are somewhat like SkyClan warriors and have strong hind legs for leaping up rocks. They eat lizard's, snakes, buzzards, hawks, eagles, and the occasional rabbit or rat. SandClan camp is in a low rocky outcrop that is near a pool of water.  
**

**HillClan- HillClan warriors live in the rolling plains and sweeping valleys. They can be compared to WindClan warriors except they are used to hunting under the shade of trees but not in thick undergrowth. They have long legs for running and can be a little nervous. HillClan warriors eat rabbits, hares, falcons, eagles, moles, and squirrels. They camp in a small grove of trees.  
**

**MarshClan- MarshClan warriors live in a thick and gloomy swamp. They can be compared to ShadowClan warriors in character. MarshClan warriors hunt lizards, frogs, toads, snakes, moles, rabbits, and squirrel. They camp in a high part of their territory to help the ground stay dry for their clan mates. At times they have troubles with poisonous reptiles, quick sand, foxes, and the occasional lone wolf.  
**

**StormClan- StormClan warriors live in a lush and thick forest. They are like ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors though are a little bit stricter to the warrior code. These cats hunt rabbits, mice, shrews, squirrels, small birds, and some even swim and fish! They camp near a large stream in a small hollow. At times they have troubles with gators, foxes, badgers, and floods.**

**

* * *

**

**SandClan**

Leader:

Deputy:Cliffheart- Tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Moonwatcher- Muscular gray tabby and white tom with green eyes.

2Nettleclaw- Long haired ginger and white scarred tom with green eyes. _Robinpaw's father & Flowerrush's mate_

3Cherryspots- Dark red long haired tom with darker red spots and amber eyes. _Goosekit's father & Snowflake's mate_

4Echoflare- Black and russet splashed she-cat with green eyes and a ginger splotch on her nose.

5Dirtyspots- Brown tabby she-cat with 3 white stars on her forehead and amber eyes.

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Robinpaw- Small dark ginger she-cat with expressive green eyes.

2Spottedpaw- Ginger/brown she-cat with black spots and stripes. Has warm brown eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Flowerrush- Delicate gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

2Snowflake- Small, fluffy she-cat with a silky white pelt. Has icy blue eyes. _Mother of Goosekit_

3

Kits:Goosekit- Gray spiky haired tom with dark red paws, tail, and spots. Has icy blue eyes.

Elders:

1Flashfeather- Gray she-cat with blue eyes and lighter flecks on her muzzle. _Mother of Dirtyspots_

2

* * *

**HillClan-**

Leader:Lionstar- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. _Mates with Featherblaze_

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Gorsebreeze- Silver she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Litter mates with Featherblaze_

2Littlebee- Creamy white small tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Silverpaw- Tall silver she-cat with blue eyes.

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Featherblaze- A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Lionstar/ Kits Pinekit & Icekit_

2

3

Kits:

Pinekit- Golden brown tom with darker brown splotches and amber eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Icekit- Silvery/white she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**MarshClan-**

Leader:Snapstar- Jet black she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Deputy:Stonestream- Smokey gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Dewdrop- Bluish/silver small she-cat with bright blue eyes.

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Halepaw- Misty, blue/silver tom with white paws and muzzle. Has blue eyes.**  
**

2Inkpaw- Sleek inky blue small she-cat with a silver belly and sea green eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1

2

3

Kits:

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**StormClan:**

Leader:Littlestar- Small light brown and ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and brown eyes. _litter mates with Flamefoot & Applefeather_

Deputy:Dreamheart- Brown/blond tabby she-cat with white markings and pale blue or hazy purple eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Flamefoot- White tom with bright ginger paws, ear tips and tail tip. Has amber eyes. _Litter mates with Littlestar & Applefeather/ Mates with Nightheart_

2Applefeather- Dark brown she-cat with light green eyes. _Litter mates with Flamefoot & Littlestar_

3Puddlesplash- Light brown creamy tom with light blue eyes and white spots. _Mates with Ivyflower_

4Flamestripe- Ginger tom with dark stripes and dark green eyes. _Mates with Ashheart_

5Solefur- Long haired black she-cat with pale yellow eyes. _Litter mates with Ashheart & Stonestream_

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Violetpaw- Pitch black she-cat with sharp claws and purple eyes.

2Russetpaw- Sleek furred russet she-cat with blazing green eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Nightheart- Pitch black she-cat with a white dot above her bright blue eyes. _Mates with Flamefoot/ Kits Mosskit & Dewkit_

2Ivyflower- Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Puddlesplash/ Kits Bubblekit_

3Ashheart- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, and fore paws. Has pale blue eyes. _Mates with Flamestripe/ Kits Moonkit, Adderkit, & Leafkit_

Kits:  
Mosskit- Blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and dark blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Flamefoot_

Dewkit- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Has light blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Flamefoot_

Bubblekit- Blue/gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes.

Moonkit- Mottled red she-cat.

Adderkit- Dark gray tom.

Leafkit- Mottled black she-cat.

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**Cat Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank: (If leader put how many lives)  
**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Additional Info:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I updated again!**

**Rules:  
**

**#1. No outrageous names.**

**#2. Apprentices and kits can't have warrior names already picked out for them.  
**

**#3. Use my cat sheet below.  
**

**#4. Don't make the cat's MarySue or anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Clans-**

**SandClan- SandClan warriors live in high, red rocky slopes that eventually turn to soft red sand. They are somewhat like SkyClan warriors and have strong hind legs for leaping up rocks. They eat lizard's, snakes, buzzards, hawks, eagles, and the occasional rabbit or rat. SandClan camp is in a low rocky outcrop that is near a pool of water.  
**

**HillClan- HillClan warriors live in the rolling plains and sweeping valleys. They can be compared to WindClan warriors except they are used to hunting under the shade of trees but not in thick undergrowth. They have long legs for running and can be a little nervous. HillClan warriors eat rabbits, hares, falcons, eagles, moles, and squirrels. They camp in a small grove of trees.  
**

**MarshClan- MarshClan warriors live in a thick and gloomy swamp. They can be compared to ShadowClan warriors in character. MarshClan warriors hunt lizards, frogs, toads, snakes, moles, rabbits, and squirrel. They camp in a high part of their territory to help the ground stay dry for their clan mates. At times they have troubles with poisonous reptiles, quick sand, foxes, and the occasional lone wolf.  
**

**StormClan- StormClan warriors live in a lush and thick forest. They are like ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors though are a little bit stricter to the warrior code. These cats hunt rabbits, mice, shrews, squirrels, small birds, and some even swim and fish! They camp near a large stream in a small hollow. At times they have troubles with gators, foxes, badgers, and floods.**

**

* * *

**

**SandClan**

Leader:

Deputy:Cliffheart- Tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Moonwatcher- Muscular gray tabby and white tom with green eyes.

2Nettleclaw- Long haired ginger and white scarred tom with green eyes. _Robinpaw's father & Flowerrush's mate_

3Cherryspots- Dark red long haired tom with darker red spots and amber eyes. _Goosekit's father & Snowflake's mate_

4Echoflare- Black and russet splashed she-cat with green eyes and a ginger splotch on her nose.

5Dirtyspots- Brown tabby she-cat with 3 white stars on her forehead and amber eyes.

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Robinpaw- Small dark ginger she-cat with expressive green eyes.

2Spottedpaw- Ginger/brown she-cat with black spots and stripes. Has warm brown eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Flowerrush- Delicate gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

2Snowflake- Small, fluffy she-cat with a silky white pelt. Has icy blue eyes. _Mother of Goosekit_

3

Kits:Goosekit- Gray spiky haired tom with dark red paws, tail, and spots. Has icy blue eyes.

Elders:

1Flashfeather- Gray she-cat with blue eyes and lighter flecks on her muzzle. _Mother of Dirtyspots_

2

* * *

**HillClan-**

Leader:Lionstar- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. _Mates with Featherblaze_

Deputy:Stormtwist- Gray tabby tom with a long white tail and amber eyes. _Mates with Snowcloud_

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Gorsebreeze- Silver she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Litter mates with Featherblaze_

2Littlebee- Creamy white small tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Silverpaw- Tall silver she-cat with blue eyes.

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Featherblaze- A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Lionstar/ Kits Pinekit & Icekit_

2Snowcloud- White she-cat with dark gray paws and green eyes. _Mates with Stormtwist/ Kits Ashenkit & Wrenkit_

3

Kits:

Pinekit- Golden brown tom with darker brown splotches and amber eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Icekit- Silvery/white she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Ashenkit- Light gray tom with blue eyes and a scar on his belly. _Parents Stormtwist & Snowcloud_

Wrenkit- White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. _Parents Stormtwist & Snowcloud_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**MarshClan-**

Leader:Snapstar- Jet black she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Deputy:Stonestream- Smokey gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Dewdrop- Bluish/silver small she-cat with bright blue eyes.

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Halepaw- Misty, blue/silver tom with white paws and muzzle. Has blue eyes.**  
**

2Inkpaw- Sleek inky blue small she-cat with a silver belly and sea green eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1

2

3

Kits:

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**StormClan:**

Leader:Littlestar- Small light brown and ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and brown eyes. _litter mates with Flamefoot & Applefeather_

Deputy:Dreamheart- Brown/blond tabby she-cat with white markings and pale blue or hazy purple eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Flamefoot- White tom with bright ginger paws, ear tips and tail tip. Has amber eyes. _Litter mates with Littlestar & Applefeather/ Mates with Nightheart_

2Applefeather- Dark brown she-cat with light green eyes. _Litter mates with Flamefoot & Littlestar_

3Puddlesplash- Light brown creamy tom with light blue eyes and white spots. _Mates with Ivyflower_

4Flamestripe- Ginger tom with dark stripes and dark green eyes. _Mates with Ashheart_

5Solefur- Long haired black she-cat with pale yellow eyes. _Litter mates with Ashheart & Stonestream_

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Violetpaw- Pitch black she-cat with sharp claws and purple eyes.

2Russetpaw- Sleek furred russet she-cat with blazing green eyes.

3Wildpaw- Calico she-cat with white legs, orange face, and black and orange back and tail.

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Nightheart- Pitch black she-cat with a white dot above her bright blue eyes. _Mates with Flamefoot/ Kits Mosskit & Dewkit_

2Ivyflower- Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Puddlesplash/ Kits Bubblekit_

3Ashheart- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, and fore paws. Has pale blue eyes. _Mates with Flamestripe/ Kits Moonkit, Adderkit, & Leafkit_

Kits:  
Mosskit- Blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and dark blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Flamefoot_

Dewkit- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Has light blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Flamefoot_

Bubblekit- Blue/gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes.

Moonkit- Mottled red she-cat.

Adderkit- Dark gray tom.

Leafkit- Mottled black she-cat.

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**Cat Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank: (If leader put how many lives)  
**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Additional Info:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter (or Hunter_s)_ do.  
**

**Rules:  
**

**#1. No outrageous names.**

**#2. Apprentices and kits can't have warrior names already picked out for them.  
**

**#3. Use my cat sheet below.  
**

**#4. Don't make the cat's MarySue or anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Clans-**

**SandClan- SandClan warriors live in high, red rocky slopes that eventually turn to soft red sand. They are somewhat like SkyClan warriors and have strong hind legs for leaping up rocks. They eat lizard's, snakes, buzzards, hawks, eagles, and the occasional rabbit or rat. SandClan camp is in a low rocky outcrop that is near a pool of water.  
**

**HillClan- HillClan warriors live in the rolling plains and sweeping valleys. They can be compared to WindClan warriors except they are used to hunting under the shade of trees but not in thick undergrowth. They have long legs for running and can be a little nervous. HillClan warriors eat rabbits, hares, falcons, eagles, moles, and squirrels. They camp in a small grove of trees.  
**

**MarshClan- MarshClan warriors live in a thick and gloomy swamp. They can be compared to ShadowClan warriors in character. MarshClan warriors hunt lizards, frogs, toads, snakes, moles, rabbits, and squirrel. They camp in a high part of their territory to help the ground stay dry for their clan mates. At times they have troubles with poisonous reptiles, quick sand, foxes, and the occasional lone wolf.  
**

**StormClan- StormClan warriors live in a lush and thick forest. They are like ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors though are a little bit stricter to the warrior code. These cats hunt rabbits, mice, shrews, squirrels, small birds, and some even swim and fish! They camp near a large stream in a small hollow. At times they have troubles with gators, foxes, badgers, and floods.**

**

* * *

**

**SandClan**

Leader:Pebblestar- Small black tabby tom with green eyes and short whiskers.

Deputy:Cliffheart- Tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes.

Medicine Cat:Sundrop- Golden she-cat with white paws and ears. Has green eyes.

Warriors:

1Moonwatcher- Muscular gray tabby and white tom with green eyes.

2Nettleclaw- Long haired ginger and white scarred tom with green eyes. _Robinpaw's father & Flowerrush's mate_

3Cherryspots- Dark red long haired tom with darker red spots and amber eyes. _Goosekit's father & Snowflake's mate_

4Echoflare- Black and russet splashed she-cat with green eyes and a ginger splotch on her nose.

5Dirtyspots- Brown tabby she-cat with 3 white stars on her forehead and amber eyes.

6Nightblaze- Large white tom with yellow eyes. Has a black 'blaze' on his back along with black paws & tail tip.

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Robinpaw- Small dark ginger she-cat with expressive green eyes.

2Spottedpaw- Ginger/brown she-cat with black spots and stripes. Has warm brown eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Flowerrush- Delicate gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

2Snowflake- Small, fluffy she-cat with a silky white pelt. Has icy blue eyes. _Mother of Goosekit_

3

Kits:Goosekit- Gray spiky haired tom with dark red paws, tail, and spots. Has icy blue eyes.

Elders:

1Flashfeather- Gray she-cat with blue eyes and lighter flecks on her muzzle. _Mother of Dirtyspots_

2

* * *

**HillClan-**

Leader:Lionstar- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. _Mates with Featherblaze_

Deputy:Stormtwist- Gray tabby tom with a long white tail and amber eyes. _Mates with Snowcloud_

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Gorsebreeze- Silver she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Litter mates with Featherblaze_

2Littlebee- Creamy white small tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

3Lichenpelt- Fuzzy russet tom with pale green eyes.

4Heatherstrike- Mottled dark tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes.

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Silverpaw- Tall silver she-cat with blue eyes.

2Snatchpaw- Long legged brown & white tabby tom with big paws and amber eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Featherblaze- A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Lionstar/ Kits Pinekit & Icekit_

2Snowcloud- White she-cat with dark gray paws and green eyes. _Mates with Stormtwist/ Kits Ashenkit & Wrenkit_

3

Kits:

Pinekit- Golden brown tom with darker brown splotches and amber eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Icekit- Silvery/white she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Ashenkit- Light gray tom with blue eyes and a scar on his belly. _Parents Stormtwist & Snowcloud_

Wrenkit- White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. _Parents Stormtwist & Snowcloud_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**MarshClan-**

Leader:Snapstar- Jet black she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Deputy:Stonestream- Smokey gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Dewdrop- Bluish/silver small she-cat with bright blue eyes.

2Riverrush- Gray tabby tom with creamy blue eyes and a brown paw. _Mates with Moonshine_

3Adderfang- Black and white tom with yellow eyes and he has sharp claws.

4Snarlingfang- Burly ginger tabby tom with a ragged pelt and flinty green eyes.

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Halepaw- Misty, blue/silver tom with white paws and muzzle. Has blue eyes.**  
**

2Inkpaw- Sleek inky blue small she-cat with a silver belly and sea green eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Moonshine- Silver she-cat with amber eyes. _Mates with Riverrush/Kits Lizardkit, Shadowkit & Sunkit_

2

3

Kits:

Lizardkit- Black plain tom with keen amber eyes. _Parents Riverrush & Moonshine_

Shadowkit- Gray and black tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Has a scar on her face. _Parents Riverrush & Moonshine_

Sunkit- Ginger and white splotched she-cat. _Parents Riverrush & Moonshine_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**StormClan:**

Leader:Littlestar- Small light brown and ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and brown eyes. _litter mates with Firefoot & Applefeather_

Deputy:Dreamheart- Brown/blond tabby she-cat with white markings and pale blue or hazy purple eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Firefoot- White tom with bright ginger paws, ear tips and tail tip. Has amber eyes. _Litter mates with Littlestar & Applefeather/ Mates with Nightheart_

2Applefeather- Dark brown she-cat with light green eyes. _Litter mates with Firefoot & Littlestar_

3Puddlesplash- Light brown creamy tom with light blue eyes and white spots. _Mates with Ivyflower_

4Flamestripe- Ginger tom with dark stripes and dark green eyes. _Mates with Ashheart_

5Solefur- Long haired black she-cat with pale yellow eyes. _Litter mates with Ashheart & Stonestream_

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Violetpaw- Pitch black she-cat with sharp claws and purple eyes.

2Russetpaw- Sleek furred russet she-cat with blazing green eyes.

3Wildpaw- Calico she-cat with white legs, orange face, and black and orange back and tail.

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Nightheart- Pitch black she-cat with a white dot above her bright blue eyes. _Mates with Firefoot/ Kits Mosskit & Dewkit_

2Ivyflower- Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Puddlesplash/ Kits Bubblekit_

3Ashheart- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, and fore paws. Has pale blue eyes. _Mates with Flamestripe/ Kits Moonkit, Adderkit, & Leafkit_

Kits:  
Mosskit- Blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and dark blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Firefoot_

Dewkit- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Has light blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Firefoot_

Bubblekit- Blue/gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. _Parents Puddlesplash & Ivyflower_

Moonkit- Mottled red she-cat. _Parents Flamestripe & Ashheart_

Adderkit- Dark gray tom. _Parents Flamefoot & Ashheart_

Leafkit- Mottled black she-cat. _Flamefoot & Ashheart_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**Cat Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank: (If leader put how many lives)  
**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Additional Info:**


	6. Chapter 6

**M'kay Now that I've got a good couple of Clan cats I now need a handful of other cat's. They are going to belong to a fraction of blood thirsty and battle hungry cat's known as the Sanction of the Fang. Of course they follow a code similar to BoneClan's code except they go about and conquer and pillage other cats. I've added them to the bottom and please send in a few. Also one or two good characters from the Fang are needed.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter  
**

**Rules:  
**

**#1. No outrageous names.**

**#2. Apprentices and kits can't have warrior names already picked out for them.  
**

**#3. Use my cat sheet below.  
**

**#4. Don't make the cat's MarySue or anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Clans-**

**SandClan- SandClan warriors live in high, red rocky slopes that eventually turn to soft red sand. They are somewhat like SkyClan warriors and have strong hind legs for leaping up rocks. They eat lizard's, snakes, buzzards, hawks, eagles, and the occasional rabbit or rat. SandClan camp is in a low rocky outcrop that is near a pool of water.  
**

**HillClan- HillClan warriors live in the rolling plains and sweeping valleys. They can be compared to WindClan warriors except they are used to hunting under the shade of trees but not in thick undergrowth. They have long legs for running and can be a little nervous. HillClan warriors eat rabbits, hares, falcons, eagles, moles, and squirrels. They camp in a small grove of trees.  
**

**MarshClan- MarshClan warriors live in a thick and gloomy swamp. They can be compared to ShadowClan warriors in character. MarshClan warriors hunt lizards, frogs, toads, snakes, moles, rabbits, and squirrel. They camp in a high part of their territory to help the ground stay dry for their clan mates. At times they have troubles with poisonous reptiles, quick sand, foxes, and the occasional lone wolf.  
**

**StormClan- StormClan warriors live in a lush and thick forest. They are like ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors though are a little bit stricter to the warrior code. These cats hunt rabbits, mice, shrews, squirrels, small birds, and some even swim and fish! They camp near a large stream in a small hollow. At times they have troubles with gators, foxes, badgers, and floods.**

**

* * *

**

**SandClan**

Leader:Pebblestar- Small black tabby tom with green eyes and short whiskers.

Deputy:Cliffheart- Tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes.

Medicine Cat:Sundrop- Golden she-cat with white paws and ears. Has green eyes.

Warriors:

Moonwatcher- Muscular gray tabby and white tom with green eyes.

Nettleclaw- Long haired ginger and white scarred tom with green eyes. _Robinpaw's father & Flowerrush's mate_

Cherryspots- Dark red long haired tom with darker red spots and amber eyes. _Goosekit's father & Snowflake's mate_

Echoflare- Black and russet splashed she-cat with green eyes and a ginger splotch on her nose.

Dirtyspots- Brown tabby she-cat with 3 white stars on her forehead and amber eyes.

Nightblaze- Large white tom with yellow eyes. Has a black 'blaze' on his back along with black paws & tail tip.

Sparrowjump- Ginger and orange furred tom with blue eyes.

Amberwind- White she-cat with a black spot around her eye. Amber eyes. _Mate Cindercloud_

Cindercloud- Broad shouldered muscular gray tom with blue eyes. _Mate Amberwind_

Gingerspike- Bright ginger tabby tom with a white chest. Jade green eyes.

Rattlefoot- Pale ginger, gray, dark brown, and light brown tomcat with green eyes and a long slender body frame.

Scorpiontail- Yellowish tom cat with many scars. Has amber eyes and a long tail, somewhat like a scorpions.

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Robinpaw- Small dark ginger she-cat with expressive green eyes.

2Spottedpaw- Ginger/brown she-cat with black spots and stripes. Has warm brown eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Flowerrush- Delicate gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

2Snowflake- Small, fluffy she-cat with a silky white pelt. Has icy blue eyes. _Mother of Goosekit_

3Heatherbreeze- Gray tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes. _Mother of Dovekit_

Kits:

Goosekit- Gray spiky haired tom with dark red paws, tail, and spots. Has icy blue eyes. _Parents Snowflake & Cherryspots_

Dovekit- White she-kit with gray spots and expressive blue eyes.

Elders:

1Flashfeather- Gray she-cat with blue eyes and lighter flecks on her muzzle. _Mother of Dirtyspots_

2

* * *

**HillClan-**

Leader:Lionstar- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. _Mates with Featherblaze_

Deputy:Stormtwist- Gray tabby tom with a long white tail and amber eyes. _Mates with Snowcloud_

Medicine Cat:Horseflower- Light dusty brown she-cat with blue eyes and white markings.

Warriors:

1Gorsebreeze- Silver she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Litter mates with Featherblaze_

2Littlebee- Creamy white small tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

3Lichenpelt- Fuzzy russet tom with pale green eyes.

4Heatherstrike- Mottled dark tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes.

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Silverpaw- Tall silver she-cat with blue eyes.

2Snatchpaw- Long legged brown & white tabby tom with big paws and amber eyes.

3Sweetpaw- Pinkish-orange tabby she-cat with dull blue eyes.

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Featherblaze- A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Lionstar/ Kits Pinekit & Icekit_

2Snowcloud- White she-cat with dark gray paws and green eyes. _Mates with Stormtwist/ Kits Ashenkit & Wrenkit_

3

Kits:

Pinekit- Golden brown tom with darker brown splotches and amber eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Icekit- Silvery/white she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Ashenkit- Light gray tom with blue eyes and a scar on his belly. _Parents Stormtwist & Snowcloud_

Wrenkit- White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. _Parents Stormtwist & Snowcloud_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**MarshClan-**

Leader:Snapstar- Jet black she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Deputy:Stonestream- Smokey gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Dewdrop- Bluish/silver small she-cat with bright blue eyes.

2Riverrush- Gray tabby tom with creamy blue eyes and a brown paw. _Mates with Moonshine_

3Adderfang- Black and white tom with yellow eyes and he has sharp claws.

4Snarlingfang- Burly ginger tabby tom with a ragged pelt and flinty green eyes.

5Blackclaw- Black slim she-cat with silver paws and orange-brown eyes.

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Halepaw- Misty, blue/silver tom with white paws and muzzle. Has blue eyes.**  
**

2Inkpaw- Sleek inky blue small she-cat with a silver belly and sea green eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Moonshine- Silver she-cat with amber eyes. _Mates with Riverrush/Kits Lizardkit, Shadowkit & Sunkit_

2Goldenfeather-

3

Kits:

Lizardkit- Black plain tom with keen amber eyes. _Parents Riverrush & Moonshine_

Shadowkit- Gray and black tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Has a scar on her face. _Parents Riverrush & Moonshine_

Sunkit- Ginger and white splotched she-cat. _Parents Riverrush & Moonshine_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**StormClan:**

Leader:Littlestar- Small light brown and ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and brown eyes. _litter mates with Firefoot & Applefeather_

Deputy:Dreamheart- Brown/blond tabby she-cat with white markings and pale blue or hazy purple eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Firefoot- White tom with bright ginger paws, ear tips and tail tip. Has amber eyes. _Litter mates with Littlestar & Applefeather/ Mates with Nightheart_

2Applefeather- Dark brown she-cat with light green eyes. _Litter mates with Firefoot & Littlestar_

3Puddlesplash- Light brown creamy tom with light blue eyes and white spots. _Mates with Ivyflower_

4Flamestripe- Ginger tom with dark stripes and dark green eyes. _Mates with Ashheart_

5Solefur- Long haired black she-cat with pale yellow eyes. _Litter mates with Ashheart & Stonestream_

6Silverstorm- Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes.

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Violetpaw- Pitch black she-cat with sharp claws and purple eyes.

2Russetpaw- Sleek furred russet she-cat with blazing green eyes.

3Wildpaw- Calico she-cat with white legs, orange face, and black and orange back and tail.

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Nightheart- Pitch black she-cat with a white dot above her bright blue eyes. _Mates with Firefoot/ Kits Mosskit & Dewkit_

2Ivyflower- Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Puddlesplash/ Kits Bubblekit_

3Ashheart- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, and fore paws. Has pale blue eyes. _Mates with Flamestripe/ Kits Moonkit, Adderkit, & Leafkit_

Kits:  
Mosskit- Blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and dark blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Firefoot_

Dewkit- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Has light blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Firefoot_

Bubblekit- Blue/gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. _Parents Puddlesplash & Ivyflower_

Moonkit- Mottled red she-cat. _Parents Flamestripe & Ashheart_

Adderkit- Dark gray tom. _Parents Flamefoot & Ashheart_

Leafkit- Mottled black she-cat. _Flamefoot & Ashheart_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**Just like in a Clan leader's word is law. However if the dictator's law is questioned you may be put too death or severely punished. She-cat's cannot become Fang's and usually treat injuries and wounds as nurses. They can become Claw's or even Dictator though. When a she-cat is named Dictator she is instead known as mistress. Dictator is chosen by a battle to the death, last cat standing wins. **

**Sanction of The Fang-**

**Dictator:(Leader)**

**Body Guard:(Deputies)**

**Body Guard:**

**Claw's: (Highly Trained Assassins & Warriors)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fang's: (Warriors and Hunters)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nurse's: (She-cats or Pregnant Queens)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slave's:(What you think?)**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

Cat Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank: (If leader put how many lives)  
**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Additional Info:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the cats. By the way Fang cats don't have Clan names, their names are like loner, rouge and kitty pet names.  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**

**Rules:  
**

**#1. No outrageous names.**

**#2. Apprentices and kits can't have warrior names already picked out for them.  
**

**#3. Use my cat sheet below.  
**

**#4. Don't make the cat's MarySue or anything.**

**

* * *

**

**The Clans-**

**SandClan- SandClan warriors live in high, red rocky slopes that eventually turn to soft red sand. They are somewhat like SkyClan warriors and have strong hind legs for leaping up rocks. They eat lizard's, snakes, buzzards, hawks, eagles, and the occasional rabbit or rat. SandClan camp is in a low rocky outcrop that is near a pool of water.  
**

**HillClan- HillClan warriors live in the rolling plains and sweeping valleys. They can be compared to WindClan warriors except they are used to hunting under the shade of trees but not in thick undergrowth. They have long legs for running and can be a little nervous. HillClan warriors eat rabbits, hares, falcons, eagles, moles, and squirrels. They camp in a small grove of trees.  
**

**MarshClan- MarshClan warriors live in a thick and gloomy swamp. They can be compared to ShadowClan warriors in character. MarshClan warriors hunt lizards, frogs, toads, snakes, moles, rabbits, and squirrel. They camp in a high part of their territory to help the ground stay dry for their clan mates. At times they have troubles with poisonous reptiles, quick sand, foxes, and the occasional lone wolf.  
**

**StormClan- StormClan warriors live in a lush and thick forest. They are like ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors though are a little bit stricter to the warrior code. These cats hunt rabbits, mice, shrews, squirrels, small birds, and some even swim and fish! They camp near a large stream in a small hollow. At times they have troubles with gators, foxes, badgers, and floods.**

**

* * *

**

**SandClan**

Leader:Pebblestar- Small black tabby tom with green eyes and short whiskers.

Deputy:Cliffheart- Tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes.

Medicine Cat:Sundrop- Golden she-cat with white paws and ears. Has green eyes.

Warriors:

Moonwatcher- Muscular gray tabby and white tom with green eyes.

Nettleclaw- Long haired ginger and white scarred tom with green eyes. _Robinpaw's father & Flowerrush's mate_

Cherryspots- Dark red long haired tom with darker red spots and amber eyes. _Goosekit's father & Snowflake's mate_

Echoflare- Black and russet splashed she-cat with green eyes and a ginger splotch on her nose.

Dirtyspots- Brown tabby she-cat with 3 white stars on her forehead and amber eyes.

Nightblaze- Large white tom with yellow eyes. Has a black 'blaze' on his back along with black paws & tail tip.

Sparrowjump- Ginger and orange furred tom with blue eyes.

Amberwind- White she-cat with a black spot around her eye. Amber eyes. _Mate Cindercloud_

Cindercloud- Broad shouldered muscular gray tom with blue eyes. _Mate Amberwind_

Gingerspike- Bright ginger tabby tom with a white chest. Jade green eyes.

Rattlefoot- Pale ginger, gray, dark brown, and light brown tomcat with green eyes and a long slender body frame.

Scorpiontail- Yellowish tom cat with many scars. Has amber eyes and a long tail, somewhat like a scorpions.

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Robinpaw- Small dark ginger she-cat with expressive green eyes.

2Spottedpaw- Ginger/brown she-cat with black spots and stripes. Has warm brown eyes.

3Willowpaw- White she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes.

4Mistpaw- White and gray tom with stunning blue eyes.

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Flowerrush- Delicate gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

2Snowflake- Small, fluffy she-cat with a silky white pelt. Has icy blue eyes. _Mother of Goosekit_

3Heatherbreeze- Gray tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes. _Mother of Dovekit_

Kits:

Goosekit- Gray spiky haired tom with dark red paws, tail, and spots. Has icy blue eyes. _Parents Snowflake & Cherryspots_

Dovekit- White she-kit with gray spots and expressive blue eyes.

Elders:

1Flashfeather- Gray she-cat with blue eyes and lighter flecks on her muzzle. _Mother of Dirtyspots_

2

* * *

**HillClan-**

Leader:Lionstar- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. _Mates with Featherblaze_

Deputy:Stormtwist- Gray tabby tom with a long white tail and amber eyes. _Mates with Snowcloud_

Medicine Cat:Horseflower- Light dusty brown she-cat with blue eyes and white markings.

Warriors:

1Gorsebreeze- Silver she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Litter mates with Featherblaze_

2Littlebee- Creamy white small tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

3Lichenpelt- Fuzzy russet tom with pale green eyes.

4Heatherstrike- Mottled dark tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes.

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Silverpaw- Tall silver she-cat with blue eyes.

2Snatchpaw- Long legged brown & white tabby tom with big paws and amber eyes.

3Sweetpaw- Pinkish-orange tabby she-cat with dull blue eyes.

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Featherblaze- A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Lionstar/ Kits Pinekit & Icekit_

2Snowcloud- White she-cat with dark gray paws and green eyes. _Mates with Stormtwist/ Kits Ashenkit & Wrenkit_

3

Kits:

Pinekit- Golden brown tom with darker brown splotches and amber eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Icekit- Silvery/white she-cat with golden/green eyes. _Parents Lionstar & Featherblaze_

Ashenkit- Light gray tom with blue eyes and a scar on his belly. _Parents Stormtwist & Snowcloud_

Wrenkit- White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. _Parents Stormtwist & Snowcloud_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**MarshClan-**

Leader:Snapstar- Jet black she-cat with sharp blue eyes.

Deputy:Stonestream- Smokey gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1Dewdrop- Bluish/silver small she-cat with bright blue eyes.

2Riverrush- Gray tabby tom with creamy blue eyes and a brown paw. _Mates with Moonshine_

3Adderfang- Black and white tom with yellow eyes and he has sharp claws.

4Snarlingfang- Burly ginger tabby tom with a ragged pelt and flinty green eyes.

5Blackclaw- Black slim she-cat with silver paws and orange-brown eyes.

6Thorntongue- Black, glossy coated tom with a whip-like tail and brilliant yellow eyes.

7Pepperpelt- Stocky gray she-cat with black spots and no tail. Orange eyes.

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Halepaw- Misty, blue/silver tom with white paws and muzzle. Has blue eyes.**  
**

2Inkpaw- Sleek inky blue small she-cat with a silver belly and sea green eyes.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Moonshine- Silver she-cat with amber eyes. _Mates with Riverrush/Kits Lizardkit, Shadowkit & Sunkit_

2Goldenfeather-

3

Kits:

Lizardkit- Black plain tom with keen amber eyes. _Parents Riverrush & Moonshine_

Shadowkit- Gray and black tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Has a scar on her face. _Parents Riverrush & Moonshine_

Sunkit- Ginger and white splotched she-cat. _Parents Riverrush & Moonshine_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**StormClan:**

Leader:Littlestar- Small light brown and ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and brown eyes. _litter mates with Firefoot & Applefeather_

Deputy:Dreamheart- Brown/blond tabby she-cat with white markings and pale blue or hazy purple eyes.

Medicine Cat:Snowwillow- White she-cat with a black underbelly and blue eyes.

Warriors:

1Firefoot- White tom with bright ginger paws, ear tips and tail tip. Has amber eyes. _Litter mates with Littlestar & Applefeather/ Mates with Nightheart_

2Applefeather- Dark brown she-cat with light green eyes. _Litter mates with Firefoot & Littlestar_

3Puddlesplash- Light brown creamy tom with light blue eyes and white spots. _Mates with Ivyflower_

4Flamestripe- Ginger tom with dark stripes and dark green eyes. _Mates with Ashheart_

5Solefur- Long haired black she-cat with pale yellow eyes. _Litter mates with Ashheart & Stonestream_

6Silverstorm- Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes.

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

Apprentices:

1Violetpaw- Pitch black she-cat with sharp claws and purple eyes.

2Russetpaw- Sleek furred russet she-cat with blazing green eyes.

3Wildpaw- Calico she-cat with white legs, orange face, and black and orange back and tail.

4

5

6

7

8

9

Queens:

1Nightheart- Pitch black she-cat with a white dot above her bright blue eyes. _Mates with Firefoot/ Kits Mosskit & Dewkit_

2Ivyflower- Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Mates with Puddlesplash/ Kits Bubblekit_

3Ashheart- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, and fore paws. Has pale blue eyes. _Mates with Flamestripe/ Kits Moonkit, Adderkit, & Leafkit_

Kits:  
Mosskit- Blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and dark blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Firefoot_

Dewkit- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Has light blue eyes. _Parents Nightheart & Firefoot_

Bubblekit- Blue/gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. _Parents Puddlesplash & Ivyflower_

Moonkit- Mottled red she-cat. _Parents Flamestripe & Ashheart_

Adderkit- Dark gray tom. _Parents Flamefoot & Ashheart_

Leafkit- Mottled black she-cat. _Flamefoot & Ashheart_

Elders:

1

2

* * *

**Just like in a Clan leader's word is law. However if the dictator's law is questioned you may be put too death or severely punished. She-cat's cannot become Fang's and usually treat injuries and wounds as nurses. They can become Claw's or even Dictator though. When a she-cat is named Dictator she is instead known as mistress. Dictator is chosen by a battle to the death, last cat standing wins. **

**Sanction of The Fang-**

**Dictator:(Leader)**

**Body Guard:(Deputies)**

**Body Guard:**Boom- Giant ginger scarred tom with hard, dirty green eyes.

**Claw's: (Highly Trained Assassins & Warriors)**

**.**Yew- Lithe smokey colored tabby she-cat with a single white paw. Has dark blue eyes and 3 scars on the side of her face.

**.**

**.**

**Fang's: (Warriors and Hunters)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nurse's: (She-cats or Pregnant Queens)**

**.**Gust-Delicate pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. Has a scar on her muzzle.

**.**

**.**

**Slave's:(What you think?)**

**.**Amazon- Short & scrawny gray tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes.

**.**

**

* * *

Cat Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank: (If leader put how many lives)  
**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Additional Info:**


	8. DISCONTINUED!

**Sorry If you guys were really wanting your cats in the story, but I've found it easier to create my own characters with this story. I am still using my idea but with all my own cats, sorry to disappoint anyone. Thank you guys for all the hard work making all your awesome characters for me but I'm afraid I wont be using any of them.**

**Maybe after I post the story and get the plot going I'll allow ****a handful of cats to star in the story. Sorry for the inconvenience and I wish you guys the best of luck!  
**


End file.
